


Vila and the Penguin

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's cute, doesn't mean it's not dangerous. Set in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vila and the Penguin

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Avon's hand inadvertently clenched on the laser probe, shifting its position by a fraction of a millimetre and ruining the entire sequence of adjustments. He grimaced, then forced himself to relax and start the delicate procedure over.

The sound came again. Thump. Thump. Thump. This time, it was followed by the all-too-familiar chortle of a certain Delta. Avon withdrew himself from the circuitry compartment so quickly that he bumped his head on the way out. It didn't improve his mood any.

"Vila! Whatever you are doing, do it somewhere else!"

Vila looked up from the computer console. "But Avon, look what I've found on the GalacticNet!" He returned his attention eagerly to the screen. The thumping resumed.

Avon made his way over to Vila's station and peered over his shoulder at the screen. "What is that?"

"A penguin. Extinct flightless bird from pre-atomic Earth."

"A penguin. And you are?"

Vila pressed the screen and there was another thump. "Poking it."

"Of course." It made no sense, so of course, Vila would do it. "Dare I ask why?"

Vila shrugged. "Because it was that or another round of Go with Zen. Besides, it's fun."

"Ah. I should have realized." Avon closed his eyes. Well, he supposed it was better for Vila to be prodding at an inanimate computer character than at him. All right, then, where had he left those earplugs?

Before he had time to consider the answer, there was a loud crash, followed by another. Avon opened his eyes to see Vila sprawled on the floor, rubbing the elbow he seemed to have landed on. "That wasn't very nice," Vila complained. "It startled me. Why did it do that?"

Avon looked briefly at the screen, then back at Vila. He allowed himself a half-smile. "Let that be a lesson to you, Vila. Never provoke anything with an I.Q. higher than yours. Particularly if it wears black."

He managed to walk calmly across the flight deck and reinsert his head and arms into the circuitry cabinet before the rest of the smile got free.

-End-


End file.
